Superhero
by ParabolaOfMystery
Summary: Red vs Blue Freelancer. A little story about Maine and his unlikely hero... ish.


**Hello. I've been doing a lot of one-shots lately, mainly because I'm really lazy. **

** Here's one about Maine, and a peculiar little hero:D **

** I hope you like it. I don't own anything, la la la, it's all Roo Teeth's. (GOD I wish I worked there.)**

** Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should add another chapter.**

…

Maisy hummed to herself, bouncing her dolly on her leg. She liked her new day care. It was on a little island right under the highway, with a nice, clean white building and a huge playground. She liked watching the cars on the highways up above, and she like playing with the other children, except now all the other children were gone, because the day was over. Now she was waiting for Mum to come pick her up.

She carefully pulled her dolly's stringy brown hair into a ponytail, using a rubber band to bind it there. It was very soft, but there was a lump on the side. Maisy didn't like the lump, and as she brushed her hand over to smooth it, she heard a popping noise. It sounded like fireworks. Why would someone set off fireworks during the day? Silly.

Then there was a huge thundering. Maisy ran over to the playground gazebo, like Mum told her to during storms. She looked up, confused. Why was there thunder if there wasn't lightning? Before she could think anything else, she was blasted with wind. It was so powerful it made her fall over, and tiny rocks stung at her skin. Her nose filled with the smell of dust. When the blast weakened, she pushed herself into a pretzel-legged position. Now she saw the huge cloud of dirt rising from within the city. It reminded her of the video they watched in school from long ago when the old-fashioned planes hit the buildings and made them fall. Her mom worked in a tall, tall building like that. She was a pa-ra-me-dic doctor for the people who worked there.

Maisy didn't know what to do. Her jumper was all dirty now, and her mommy still wasn't here. So she kept sitting, waiting patiently.

There was a lot of noise coming from the highway above. A lot of crashes and a lot of popping noises and squealing and yelling. It hurt her ears, and it scared her, not like the monsters under her bed, like the bad dreams that made her cry at night. She wanted to cry, but Bobby her big brother would yell at her if she did.

So she sat. She saw little black things that looked like dolls falling from the highway, but when she blinked, they were gone. She probably had dirt in her eyes. There was nothing there.

Then she saw something big and white and red fly off the highway, making a huge splash in the water. She stood up to get a better look. It was now half-floating in the water, coming toward the little island. Maisy ran toward the water to see what it was. She knew it would reach the shore because when they sent out little boats into the river, they always came right back because of the odd current.

The big thing hit the shore and bobbed lightly with the water. Maisy made herself run faster, like she was racing the boys at recess. She always beat them. When she got closer, she saw that the thing was a person, in white armor and a shiny golden helmet. It looked like one of Bobby's superhero dolls. Only he called the action figures.

Maisy knelt next to them, peering closely. He was covered with red stains, and there were a lot of cracks in his superhero armor. He also had a gun on his belt. Maisy knew not to touch the gun, because her Mum said that guns were dangerous and that she should never, ever touch one. She also knew that the red stains were probably blood, but she didn't touch that either, because Mum was a doctor and she said to never, ever touch blood that wasn't yours because it had germs. Germs were bad.

Maisy poked the superhero's shiny helmet. "Hello?"

The superhero groaned. It was a deep sound, like a big truck starting.

She poked it again. "Are you a superhero?"

The superhero groaned again, and suddenly Macy understood. He was fighting whatever ruined the building in the city, and now he was hurt. She should help him. She grabbed the shoulder of his armor with her little hands, but he was so heavy that he wouldn't budge.

Maisy plopped down into the sand, not knowing what to do. She couldn't help the superhero; she didn't know what to do. His armor had a lot of red on it now. She didn't even have any band aids. Mum always told her that if there was an emergency, she should call 9-1-1, but she didn't have a phone. What should she do?

The superhero groaned. He didn't sound very good. Maisy crawled closer to him. "Are you okay?" He made a noise that sounded like a growl. She took it as a no. He didn't feel good. When Maisy didn't feel good at home, her Mum always held her hand. She took his big, heavy hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Its okay, Mister Superhero. I'm right here with you."

She felt the faintest little squeeze.

Suddenly there was a buzz and Maisy jumped. It was all staticky, like the radio sometimes. "Maine? Maine?"

The superhero's sidekick must be trying to talk to him! She had to say something back! "Hello?"

There was a huff over the radio, and the voice was quieter, like they were talking to someone else. Wait, there were two different voices. "Is that a kid? It sounds like a kid-"

"I'm seven years old and my name is Maisy," Maisy said to the radio. "Mister Superhero is hurt."

There was another huff, like a little laugh. "Okay, kid. Is Maine- Is Mister Superhero hurt very bad?"

"Yes. There's a lot of blood."

"Okay." The person on the radio said a word that Mum said only her daddy could say. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. He squeezed my hand."

"He what- okay, Maisy. Where are you?"

"Are you going to come rescue him and make him all better?" Maisy asked.

"Yes. We will make him all better. Do you know where you are? And is there a large area that a big plane could land in?"

"I'm at the daycare. There's a really big playground that we use for recess. It's really big."

"Alright, Maisy. We're going to come get Mister Superhero. Stay right where you are, and it will get a little windy."

"Okay. Bye bye."

The voice on the radio died down. The superhero stirred and groaned a little. There was a lot of red on his white armor now, and some of it was in the water and got onto Maisy. Maisy didn't like having blood on her, but the lady on the radio said to stay there. She gave his big, big hand another squeeze.

He squeezed back.

Suddenly, a large black shape appeared above the highway, and got closer and closer. It hovered above the playground field and got lower and lower. The grass and the water rippled, and Maisy was pushed back into the water from the wind. The plane landed and the belly of it opened up; a team of people in white- doctors- rushed at her with a large yellow stretcher. Close behind them was another superhero! He was wearing gray and yellow, and he wasn't quite as big. Maybe he was the sidekick. He knelt down by Maisy as the doctors readied the stretcher. She could tell that through his helmet he was staring at them holding hands.

"Are you Maisy?" He asked kindly, still staring at their hands.

"Yes. Are you a superhero, too?" she asked, looking up at him. She could see her reflection in his armor. It was very shiny.

"Um, yes. You're a very brave girl. You helped save my friend," He said, his voice cracking a little. "Thank you."

The doctors carefully slid the white superhero onto the stretcher, and their hands were pulled apart. They wheeled him quickly back to the plane, and Maisy could see other superheroes inside, too, with different colors- tan, another white, brown, and purple. She liked the purple one. It had green on it.

The gray superhero looked down at her. "You're all wet," he said, waving over a doctor.

"I fell in the water," Maisy said as a doctor wrapped her up in a white, fluffy towel. "Will the superhero be okay?"

The gray one paused a little before saying, "Yes."

Maisy was relieved. "Will I ever see Mister Superhero again? It would be cool to be friends with a superhero."

The gray superhero laughed. "Maybe. I have to go now, kid. Thank you so much. You helped a lot of people today."

"You're welcome," Maisy said, being polite like Mum always said to. He asked her if her parents were around, and Maisy said that her mommy was coming to pick her up after work, and that she worked in a tall, tall building. The superhero gave her a little pat on the head and jogged back to the plane.

….

Wash strapped himself inside the pelican. "How's Maine?"

"Stable," York said. He didn't say anything else, but Wash imagined him adding, _for now._

"Brave little girl," North muttered. "We have identification on her?"

Wash nodded. "Maisy Norrington, age seven." After a pause, he said. "Someone should keep an eye on her. I want to make sure she gets home alright."

York looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I don't know if her mom's going to come."

"What makes you say that?"

Washington shrugged and looked out the window. He saw the dust and rubble, and he couldn't take his eyes off the tall, tall building that collapsed that day.


End file.
